


The Fall of the King

by chumett



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumett/pseuds/chumett
Summary: "I know what you want from me my King and I plan on giving it to you. But not before you beg for it."





	The Fall of the King

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing smut so it's only fitting that it's done with my new favorite pairing.

Damn that woman. Damn her to hell.

Gods above how could her honesty be so damn erotic? He was surrounded by lies and deceit and despite how much he wished he didn’t love it he did. But when he walked into his private room and saw her sprawled across his couch, nonchalantly reading with that pretty little smirk on her pretty little lips he knew that he was in for honest trouble. And when she crawled into his lap once he sat and placed a precise kiss on the spot where his jaw met his neck he knew that it would be trouble he couldn’t handle gracefully.

She whispered into his ear, “Reyes, I want to see you break.” His eyes followed hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his, rising in his lap to look down at him.

His eyes flashed darkly as he looked up at her. Such forwardness turned him on in a way he didn’t know it could.

She descended on him, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. He felt her hands guiding his up and around to squeeze her ass and he revelled in it, teasing his teeth across her lower lip as he pulled her body in closer, feeling that want for her growing. “You think it will be so easy?” he tested, running his hands up her sides. He was not an easy man to torture. The fact that she thought she could intrigued him. “You think the King of Kadara will break?” he snarled playfully as he pulled her hips into his. She simply looked up at him from under her eyelashes, lips playing at a subtle smirk. Her gaze was hot and promising but it would take more than that to tear him down.

He watched her chest rise and fall as she tangled a hand in his hair and tilted his head back, allowing the move, curious to see what she had in store for him. “I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately,” she sighed, admiring the curve of his neck, the sharp point of his adam’s apple. He smiled lightly. “On missions, out on Kadara...at _night _.” She leaned forward to place a soft kiss on the expanse of soft skin just under his chin. “The way you kiss, oh, I knew immediately the kind of things you could do to me. All the things I wanted you to do to me. And then I got to thinking, ‘maybe he thinks the same of me’. It was like a little challenge. Let’s see if the things I do to him make him crumble under my fingers before he even gets the chance to try.”__

____

____

A chuckle rumbled up from his chest but she silenced it with another wet kiss, deep and tempting as she pulled his head back a little farther and trailed down to claim his neck once again. He felt her teeth graze against the soft skin a few centimeters below his ear and inhaled a sharp breath. She bit down, eliciting a little groan from somewhere deep inside of him as she continued to mark her territory. “You may be the King of Kadara,” she murmured against his skin. “But you’re _mine _.”__

That was his line. The little minx.

He allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of her body against his, squeezing her ass once again as she began to circle over his hips. Between her teeth claiming every inch of his neck and the feeling of her fingers clenched tightly in his hair his cock was already getting hard, pressing lightly against his pants.

“My Queen,” he said in a low, heavy voice. “I think I’ve had enough of your teasing.”

But as he went to pick her up he felt something clasp around his wrists before she forced them up and over his head against the wall. There was a metallic clank as he looked up to see his hands restrained in black mag-cuffs. So she had tricks up her sleeve. Restraints had always been a part of his play, though he admittedly had never been on the receiving end. No matter. There was nothing she could do to change the fact that he was set on turning her plans upside down.

“What makes you think you’re calling the shots, King?” she purred, drawing his attention back to her as she ran her hands down his face, resting them on his jaw. “Don’t think I don’t notice the way you watch my lips when they’re still glistening and pink after you’ve claimed them. I see you look at me and wonder. I know what you want from me my King and I plan on giving it to you but not before you beg for it.” Her hands trailed down his neck, his shoulders, his stomach, until she was undoing his belt. They watched each other closely as she pulled the zipper of his vest down, untucking the shirt underneath and sliding her hands up to his chest, trailing her fingers lightly across his skin. He shivered, pitching forward to break his wrists down from the wall to take her but to no avail. They were fastened hard. She laughed. “You can try all you like but I’ve made sure your hands aren’t going anywhere.”

“You continue to surprise me,” he murmured, setting his head back and letting out a frustrated breath as her fingers explored the taut planes of his stomach. His cock was fully erect now and pressing needily against her thigh. With nothing to hold or distract himself with he sat there under the full attention of her soft hands unable to get his mind off of how badly he wanted to hold her down and fuck her into next week. This was harder than he had anticipated and he was enjoying it far too much.

“You’re such a pretty little thing,” he murmured as she continued to attend to him. “So powerful and sexy.” He’d talked his way out of more dangerous situations and she so often liked to tell him how much she loved his voice. He had a feeling that she meant so much more than that. “I dream of you often. Being the King is boring work and you’re the only thing that excites me. The feeling of your lips on mine. That gorgeous round ass of yours. I want to bend you over a table, Ryder, and hear you—”

Her lips silenced his as she tightened her grip in his hair almost to the point of pain. He groaned when she rocked her body against his, moaning breathily into him. “Hear me moan your name? Fuck me hard until the only thing I can think of is your hand on my neck. I’ll pray to you like a god as you fill me. Reyes. _Reyes _.” He was completely lost in her as his head swam in the sound of her moans. So she could talk too, hmm? At the look on his face she laughed, stilling as she looked down at him and caressed his temple gently with her thumb. “You can’t talk your way into me, Reyes. Not now.”__

Suddenly she sunk to her knees before him, making him groan at the anticipation of the promise hidden behind her eyes. She pushed his shirt up to lean forward and place a scatter of kisses around his bellybutton, landing on the spot that made him gasp the loudest and settling there, teasing with her teeth and her tongue, coaxing up a little mark as she massaged circles in his hip with one hand and deeply into his inner thigh with the other.

“My name sounds so sweet on your tongue, My Queen,” he sighed, rolling his head. God it did sound so good. He wanted nothing more than to take her right here, right now. No more waiting. He’d waited for her for so long and he was tired of it.

“You talk too much.”

“Darling,” he groaned, feeling her supple breasts rubbing against his cock as her lips moved lower and her hands higher. One last effort before he was in danger of being completely at her mercy. “I want your pretty lips on my— _hnng _.”__

She cut him off with a gentle caress of his cock through his boxer briefs. God he was so sensitive to her touch. Was she really so capable of driving him this wild? At the lascivious moan that somehow broke through his defenses he felt her grip tighten around him and suddenly…

“Oh _fuck _!” His hips jumped up and his head shot back as he felt a wave of something against his length. It wasn’t quite a vibration but it was almost there. His chest heaved up as he sucked in a breath and opened his eyes to catch the faint blue glow across her skin.__

Biotics?

“You’re in no position to make demands,” she warned, moving to slide his pants and underwear down his hips so she had access to his throbbing need. Damn he’d never felt something like that before. It only triple his excitement and convinced him that maybe this time he wouldn’t be able to hold out. As his underwear came down his cock came bobbing up. He watched through hazy eyes and heavy breaths as she took hold of him, biting those damned lips of hers as she appreciated him. “Fuck, you’re so thick Reyes.”

How he ached for a partner with a filthy mouth. Fuck. It sounded so tantalizing coming from her especially when it was to show approval for his rather above average girth. He squirmed against his restraints as she wrapped her fingers around him, dragging up slowly and pausing to swipe her tongue across the bead of precum at his slit. “Sara,” he growled, resolve falling away at the sight of her lips so close to their prize.

“I want you to cum in my throat Reyes,” she murmured as she kissed along the thick vein on the underside of him. He shivered. “But you have to beg for it.”

He was breathing heavily now, mouth hanging open as she stroked him at an agonizingly slow pace. Every time he’d buck his hips up she removed her hand, humming to herself as she put a finger between her lips. Goddamnit he’d give anything to have that warm heat wrapped around him. She cocked her head to the side, watching him before she pushed his legs apart, scooting in closer to rest her arm and head on his thigh while she rubbed the other with her hand.

“Sara,” he said again, this time more of a whimper than anything. Fuck he was losing it.

“You make me so horny Reyes. I just want to suck you until you can’t cum anymore.” She stroked him lazily, licking her lips as she watched his cock twitch. Every word that came out of her mouth made him hotter and hotter. She was so upfront with him. So honest in her dirty, dirty intentions. God it sounded so good. She was so close he could feel her hot breath dancing across his sensitive skin. “Don’t you want me to make you feel good, my King?”

She licked her fingers and began teasing at his balls. And then she did it again. Her biotics hummed to life as they vibrated against his sensitive sack and he thought for a moment he might cum right then and there. The feeling spread, warm and tingly, up into his stomach and he felt himself letting go. He made a noise deep in his chest that he’d ever made before as his back rose off of the couch and he struggled to keep his breathing straight. Just as he was about to scream her name, beg her to suck him off, anything just to get her on him, she retracted her hand and stood up with a heavy sigh.

“I guess you don’t want it as much as I thought you did,” she sighed as the blue faded away and his body sunk back into the couch. He panted and tried to focus on her figure. She was only teasing, he could tell by that knowing little smirk, but he wasn’t expecting her to grab her drink and turn towards the door.

“Wait!” he cried, trying desperately to rip away from the restraints. They dug painfully into his wrists but he didn’t care. He’d do anything for her to stay right there. She paused, jutting out her hips as she glanced back at him. Fucking christ she was going to be the end of him. “Please, Sara. Please come back.”

Her smile grew and she turned her head back to the door, taking a moment to sip at her glass. After an agonizing few seconds she turned around, setting it back on the table before lowering between his legs again as she stared up at him with a wicked expression. “Have I broken you, King of Kadara?”

“Yes,” he gasped. He was desperate. His cock was pulsing and he couldn’t see straight anymore. “I need you Sara. Please, _please _I need you to suck my cock.”__

“Only because you said please,” she whispered, that soft blue light enveloping her again as she wrapped a hand around the base of his need and gently massaged his balls with the other. He watched as she flattened her tongue against him and drew it up from base to tip. At the same time he felt the gentle vibration of her biotics in her hands as she began to pump him faster.

“Sara.”

She sank onto him, testing to see how much of his cock she could fit into her mouth. What she couldn’t fit she stroked with her gently humming hand, pulling him closer and closer to his climax. He struggled not to buck his hips up into her for fear that she would disappear forever.

God he wanted to watch her stretch those lips around him but it was so good, so fucking good that all he could was set his head back with his eyes closed and breath. “Fuck,” he groaned as she hollowed her cheeks and sucked up. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. As she came back down on him she tossed away that cool resolve she had held so well, layers of meticulous control falling away in favor of sloppy noises, a fast pace, and that delicious sound of her moaning around him. He didn’t care that he’d given in. Anything was worth this. “You’re—ah—you’re so _good _.” His head rolled to the side as he tried in vain to break free one more time. All he wanted was to take her by the hair and fuck her mouth. He was so close. So fucking close he could feel his orgasm low in his belly. “Sara, I’m going to...oh _fuck _you feel so... _Sara _.”______

His cock twitched in her mouth and she sunk as far down as she could onto him, returning a vibrating hand to his balls as they tightened.

“Fuck!” he cried as his whole body rose from the couch, hips spasming as she held him down. His hands fought against the mag-cuffs to no avail as his seed spilled down her throat. He felt her swallowing along his length, relishing in the feeling of her pleasing him.

His whole mind went hazy as he heard the pop of her releasing him. A numb feeling descended on both of his legs as he gave himself time to breath.

It had been a long time since anyone had made him feel like _that _.__

“Look what I’ve done,” she sighed, leaning her head against his thigh. “I broke the King of Kadara.”

He managed a breathy chuckle as his head rocked from side to side until he found the strength to lift it and look down at her. “It’s only fitting for the Queen.” He blinked slowly, trying his best to regain footing in the present. He had a feeling these restraints would come in handy for the night she had just signed herself up for. That was, if he could bring his soul back into his body before she left. “You never cease to surprise me.”

She laughed, climbing into his lap to turn off the mag locks, setting his arms and hands free. He groaned as he brought them down to rest on her hips. Just as he had assumed he could see thick red lines where he had fought and lost against the cuffs.

When he looked up at her she was beaming. “You’re quite proud of yourself aren’t you?”

“Mmm, you’re a glorious sight when you’re completely and utterly under my spell,” she said, allowing him to kiss her.

“I expect you’ll be even more delicious,” he murmured, leaning up into her neck as his strength started to come back to him. “I’m going to enjoy taking my time with you.”

But before he could even touch her in the many ways he was dreaming of her head jolted towards the door and her eyebrows furrowed as if someone were speaking to her. Ah, SAM. He paused at the sudden seriousness of her expression and mirrored it.

“Got it SAM,” she sighed, climbing out of his lap and turning towards the door. He stood, cleaning up his appearance a little as he followed after her. “I’m sorry. SAM just relayed an urgent distress call from Voeld.”

“You don’t have to apologize to me,” he said, taking her by the hips and pulling her in for a long goodbye kiss. Even that left him struggling for air. “Just know that the next time I see you will be the longest night of your life.”

She smiled up at him, kissing him once more before disappearing out the door. He could smell her on his skin for the rest of the night.

For the next week Umi was relentless in her teasing of the dark marks on his neck. Each time he ripped her a new one for it, but in private he smiled, knowing that they meant that he was Sara’s King, just as she was his Queen. He waited patiently, planning all of the things he was going to do to her when she returned.

Funny, for a man who lived his life shrouded in secrecy and lies, it was honesty that was so easily able to undo him.


End file.
